


we take what we're given

by A_Different_Type_of_Flower



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Skywalker Family Feels, Some angst, baby luke and leia, its close, time jumps, winter is coming and i just want something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Different_Type_of_Flower/pseuds/A_Different_Type_of_Flower
Summary: AU.The Emperor is dead.It's been seven years since Padmé Amidala has seen or heard from Anakin Skywalker. Seven years since they spent one night together, accepting the fact they could never share a future.And for all she knows, he could be dead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so I should be writing 'take the spade from my hands' but instead, I'm rewriting and reposting this. I've just been thinking a lot about Anakin growing up as a slave and how would have impacted his take on love. But this is not as angsty as it could be, not by a long shot. I mostly just need a little bit of fluff/they could have had it all. Obviously, opening dialogue is taken right from 'Attack of the Clones'. 
> 
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy, 'we take what we're given'
> 
> (the title taken from 'My Body Is A Cage' by Arcade Fire)
> 
> (in another life this fic was called 'seven years')

 Prologue: _my body is a cage that keeps me from dancing with the one I love_

 

Anakin Skywalker was a child of the desert. The child of a slave, a slave himself, he learned how to scavenge out of necessity. Not only how to hoard scraps of metal (to build a droid to help his mother), or pieces of fabric for bandages (his masters never spared their slaves any bacta), but his mother taught him how to scrape pieces of emotions out of even the most unlikely of places.

( _Ani_ , she would say, _Ani our bodies might not be free, but our souls can be. Take pride in a finished task, joy in your friends. And if you find love, take it, treasure it, protect it. The masters may take your loved ones away, but they cannot touch your love. Do you understand? I want you to understand, my darling_ )

So when the former slave turned Jedi apprentice found himself on an island surrounded by water, in a dimly lit room with the woman he had given his heart to at the tender age of nine, he forgot what the Jedi had tried to instill into him, and did what any desert child would have done. Anakin leaned in to kiss Padmé, because he might be unpracticed, but she had to feel it to, didn’t she?

"Anakin, no," she said softly, ignoring everything her heart was screaming for. Someone had to be the strong one, and for this, she couldn't count on Anakin.

 _Anakin_. How he changed from the last time she saw him. What was once a charmingly strange boy had transformed into a brave, strong, handsome man. No, not man, Jedi. She had to constantly remind herself that it would never work. He was a Jedi. 

He looked at her with his madding blue eyes, earnest, swirling with emotion that she refused to name.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in _agony_. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask."

She looked him in the eyes and felt her resolve crack a little. She looked away again, shifting uncomfortably. _Stars, give me strength._  

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me," he implored, shifting closer to her again.

"I can't," she choked out, "We can't, Ani. It's…just not possible." 

A hope sparked in his eye. He reached for her hands, clasping them in his own. "Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen-"

"No! You listen!" she said angrily, wrenching her hands away from his. Padmé stood up and walked to the fireplace "We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm-!" she broke off, looking at his face, heart slowly breaking at his expression. "I'm a Senator," she finished quietly. "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!" he said, jumping up.

She crossed her arms, ignoring his comment, not wanting to answer. "I will not let you give up your future for me."

He crossed the room to stand toe to toe with her. "You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't," he said with wild hand gestures. _Oh, Ani_ she thought. He was so physical with his emotions. So impulsive, so passionate…No, she had to stop.

"I will not give into this," she reminded herself, hardly realizing that she was saying it out loud as well.

He nodded slowly, walking away from her. He turned slowly to her from the other side of the room. "It wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret." 

Her heart sped up at the thought. _A secret_ … "Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to" she rationalized. "I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

 _Yes_ he wanted to say _of course I could_. _All slave marriages are secret. The master will take you from your love, but they cannot take your love from you._ But he looked at this woman, this woman who he loved the same way he took one breath in and one breath out. His love for Padmé was so natural, he sometimes wondered if he loved her before he met her. He looked at this woman, and while she was compassionate, intelligent, a leader and a warrior, she had always been free. And as much as she might try, a freeborn girl could never entirely understand the way a slave boy could love. His mom had always said that even if their bodies were enslaved, their spirits were free. Padmé, at least now, had no concept of what exactly secrets could protect.

"Okay. I won’t…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you with this. I just," he said, running his hand through his shortly cropped hair, sighing. “I love you,” he said. He smiled, sad but honest. Not a plea, or a manipulation. It was a fact. He loved her. And she should know.

Padmé gaped at him. Without realizing it, she walked over to him. A few inches separated their bodies.

"Padmé," he breathed, reaching out to cup her cheek, but stopping. Hand hovering, he lowered it. _Don’t do it_ he reminded to himself. _You said you didn’t want to make her uncomfortable_. "Even if we can’t…you should know. It would be easier, Force knows it would make me the Jedi I should want to be but…even if I could stop myself from loving you, I wouldn’t. Loving you comes too easy, too natural. I’ve always loved you. I think I always will."

She held his gaze, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you, too," she said.

And then she did the irrational, the inconceivable, the wrong, the right, the stupid thing.

She kissed him.

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her as he wrapped his arms around her, hold her close. Days, weeks, or mere minutes later, they breathlessly broke apart, not daring to let each other go.

"One night," she breathed forehead pressed against his. “Let's be together, just for one night. Let us forget about the greater good, all our responsibilities, what we are supposed to do. Let's just love each other, even if it would only be for a brief moment."

"No Jedi Order, no Senate, just us. Just as it should be, just as we deserve. Selfish, just for a moment," he agreed. Anakin went to kiss her again, but she pulled back, waiting to be clear, for both their sakes.

"Can you do this Ani? We can't-," she said, swallowing a sob, "we can't have a future together. Can we do this and be-?"

"Padmé, I don't care. If having you once, fully, is all I can have, well, I'd rather that and hold you in my heart the rest of my life, then not have you at all."

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she said, kissing him again. With little grace and a lot of luck, they made their way up to her room.

* * *

 

A little over a week passed and the two young lover's lives had changed forever. War had come to the republic. After barely escaping with their lives on Geonosis, Anakin escorted Padmé back to her Lake House. He was going to war on the outer rim and she was to go back to live on Coruscant and work with the Senate.

"Stay safe," she murmured into his chest, hugging him tightly. His arms held her just as firmly. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I will," he said, gathering up the courage to do what he must. "But you must promise me one thing."

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

He took a deep breath. "You must move on with your life. Find another who could love. You must live. You must be happy. I cannot survive if you are not." 

A tear slid town her face. "Ani-"

"Promise me," he insisted.

"I…I'll try, Anakin."

"Master Yoda always said 'Do or do not. There is no try.'"

"Yes, well I don't agree with that," she said stubbornly. Anakin laughed. "Anther Jedi once said 'You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do… I wish I could wish my feelings away, but I can't'," she quoted, throwing his words back at him.

Anakin sighed. "I love you," he said sincerely, after a moment.

"I love you, too," she declared and kissed him for what could be the last time.

He turned and walked away, not looking back the way his mother had taught him.

She wrapped her arms around herself as the silent tears rolled down her face, not knowing when she would see him again.

* * *

 

Seven years passed.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a well-earned victory, an unexpected visitor, and a jumped conclusion

Chapter One: _though the fear keeps me moving, still my heart beats so slow_

 

The war was over. After seven years of tyrannical rule, the Emperor was dead.

Padmé Amidala smiled as she walked out of the Senate. Bail Organa called together the body Senate to tell them that the Emperor was killed en route to Yavin 4 by a team of Jedi insurgents. The galaxy would be a Republic once again. Two and a half years into the war against the separatist, the chancellor announced that the Republic was failing, and declared himself Emperor. He decreed that the Jedi were traitors, detrimental to the Empire and ordered Order 66 to be carried out swiftly. A select few were actually told the Palpatine was a Sith. Luckily, many Jedi were able to go into hiding and regroup in secret. A band of rebels also surfaced, joining the Jedi in an Alliance. Since then, the Rebel Alliance had been determinedly working to overthrow the Empire and return the galaxy to a Republic.

Padmé got into her private speeder.

"Will you be celebrating tonight, milady?" asked her driver.

She smiled again. "Yes, Bade. I'll be celebrating at home with my children."

Bade laughed, driving through the normal Coruscant traffic. "I figured as much, milady." 

She leaned her head back, a small smile gracing her features, fatigue setting in. She let it envelop her for a moment, giving into the momentary peace. She had worked hard for so many years, and she was _tired_. Fearing for the safety of her children, Padmé had not taken a completely transparent role in the Rebel Alliance. Rather, she opted for a more covert position, writing up bills, organizing transports for refugees and Jedi alike, hoping against hope that Anakin might find his way onto one of them; on his way back to them.

 _Anakin_ , she sighed. He was never far from his mind. How could he be? When Luke looked so much like him, and Leia shared so much of his temperament; they both did, really. They were both Force-sensitive. Padmé was guiltily grateful that the Jedi no longer had time to search for Force-sensitive infants. She was also grateful she was wealthy enough to pay for her children's blood test to be forged, giving them a normal midi-chlorian count, effectively hiding them from the Emperor.

She had not heard from Anakin since she had last kissed him. He had already left for the war front by the time she returned to Coruscant; first fighting on the Outer Rim against the separatists, and then fighting against the Empire, somehow escaping the first waves of executions when Order 66 was invoked. The Rebel Alliance had heard semi-regular reports from Jedi like him and Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, the last time anyone had her from either Jedi was about two years ago, when they had all fallen off the grid.

"We're here, milady."

Padmé startled slightly at his deep baritone, breaking her reverie.

"Oh, thank you, Bade. Have a drink when you're off duty for me."

"Sure thing, milady. Enjoy your night."

She smiled again at him, stepped out of the speeder, and walked into 500 Republica right as it started to rain. She smiled and showed ID at the security desk before taking the lift up to her apartment. She opened the door to the sound of two squeals. She was jilted back slightly as two small arms wrapped around her legs.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Hello, little loves," she laughed. Dormé walked out of the kitchen, smiling at the children's exuberance.

"Hello, Padmé."

"Hello Dormé. Isn't it wonderful?" greeted Padmé.

Her loyal handmaiden and friend nodded. "It is a monumental day in history," she agreed.

"Did you behave for Dormé, today?" Padmé asked her children.

"We did, didn't we Dormé?" asked Leia, her and Luke looking up at their minder's face.

"Yes, I dare say you did."

Padmé grinned and hugged her longtime companion. "Go out tonight. Go and celebrate."

Dormé hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want the company?"

"No, my friend. You have been so good to me- to _us_. Go out and celebrate."

"If… if you are sure," said Dormé, trying not to let her excitement shine through completely. "I've started dinner, Threepio is seeing to it now," she said, grabbing her cloak, and putting it on.

"Thank you, Dormé. Have a nice night."

 Dormé said goodbye to the twins a walked out of the apartment.

"So, how was school today?" asked Padmé as she hung up her cloak in the closet.

"Good, Mama! I got a new data chip from the library!" exclaimed Luke. "It has all cool animals in it!"

"That sounds very interesting, Luke."

"My data chip is about a princess who meets a pilot and then they go on an adventure and she saves her world," said Leia.

"That sounds very excited, Leia," answered Padmé, walking into the kitchen. "Hello Threepio."

The protocol droid jumped slightly at being addressed. "Oh! Mistress Padmé. I did not realize you had returned home! Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Threepio. Children, help me set the table."

The three Amidala's set the table and ate dinner, mother enjoying the ramblings of her two six-year-olds as they told her about their day.

* * *

 

"Luke, dear, hold still." 

"Oh, come on, Mommy."

Padmé sighed as she towels dried Luke's shaggy blonde hair. It was the same length that Anakin's was when she met him. Luke wiggled out of her grip and tore off into his and Leia's bedroom. Luke was never fond of bath time, so even toweling out his hair was a well-earned victory.

A damp haired Leia, clad in a purple and white nightgown, tugged at Padmé's dress holding a brush and a band. "Mommy, can you braid my hair?"

"Sure, sweetie."

They walked into the twin's bedroom to find Luke sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, datapad in lap. He was seemingly engrossed and hardly noticed his mother and sister sit on Leia's bed. 

As Padmé began to plait Leia's hair, her son spoke.

"Mama?" 

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we get a shaak?"

"No, Luke," she laughed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we get a ban-tha?"

"No, Lukie, no banthas either."

"Mama, can we get a ne..a ne…" he frowned slightly, brows furrowing as he tried to pronounce the next animal. She saw him scroll down the page. "Mama, can we get a reek?"

Padmé stirred slightly at the unbidden memory that popped up at the mention of a reek.

( _Jump!_ he called to her. She did, and he manipulated the Force in such a way that landed her right behind him on the reek.

She kissed him on the cheek in the middle of the Geonosian arena. _Who are you now, Ani, Jedi protector and tamer of the beasts?_ she teased, wrapping her arms around his middle.

He smiled and pulled on the makeshift reigns in the direction of Obi-Wan and the acklay. _I am whoever my lady needs me to be. Hyah! Hyah!)_

"No, baby, I don't think we can get a reek either." She paused, watching as her son began to scroll through his datapad once more. "Maybe tomorrow we can get a tank of fish. What do you think about that?"

"Oh yeah!" cried Luke, excited. Sucking his cheeks in together, he dropped the datapad and walked on his knees to his mother and sister, putting his hands at the side of his face, waving them back and forth like fins. Leia giggled. "Mommy, do you think we can get one hundred fishies?" asked Luke.

Padmé laughed and shook her head. "No, dear, I don't think we can get that many."

"We should get three," said Leia, putting up three fingers to illustrate her point. "One for Luke, one for Mommy, and one for me!" she diplomatically.

"What about Dormé? And Threepio?" asked Luke, yawning at the end.

Leia paused, thinking on the matter with serious concentration. "Fine, five then. Five fishies."

"Five fishies, five fishies, five fishies!" sang Luke, marching around the room in blue sleep pants and white undershirt.

"Alright, dear," said Padmé, tying a band at the bottom of Leia's braid, as the young girl yawned. "All done! Now time for bed."

"Oh, but Mommy!" said Luke, turning about to face her. "We're not tired!" said the twins together.

"I know, loves, but the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can get the fish."

The twins grudgingly got into their separate beds. Padmé tucked Leia and Luke both in, kissing each on the forehead.

"Good night, I love you."

"Love you too, Mama," chorused the twins, rain beating on the window, lulling them to sleep.

Padmé shut the light and softly closed the door. She rubbed her hand across her neck and turned towards the fresher. She sighed at the mess and began to wipe it down. Discarding the damp towels in the hamper, she entered the sitting room and picked up spare data chips, shoes, and other toys her children had missed on their clean up. She walked into her bedroom, pulling the hair clips and pins out of her intricate updo. She stood in front of her mirror watching her curls fall down her back. 

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment. Her eyes followed the long black cord that disappeared under her dress. She lifted it out from under the dark purple material and examined the japor snippet. She ran her thumb over the smooth piece of wood, bumping softly on the engravings. She brought the snippet to her lips, kissed it softly, and tucked it back into her dress.

She had tried to do what Anakin asked and move on. But then she realized she was pregnant, so it hardly seemed appropriate for that time being. When her children were toddlers, any prospective suitors had something…missing. Too loud, too quiet, too short, too tall. Too interested, too indifferent, too boring, too obnoxious. The list could go on and on.

_Who am I fooling? They just weren't Ani._

Running a hand through her hair, she walked to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of Nubian wine. She gazed out onto the balcony, watching the rain come down harder than ever. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed.

She should be celebrating; she should be dancing for joy. Instead, she stood arms crossed, sipping her wine, watching the storm rage on. If she were a romantic, she'd say that the rain was cleansing the city of the foul stench Palpatine left. But Anakin was the romantic, not her. Still, she was glad for the thunder and lighting, because even though she was happy for the death of the Empire, a clear sky just wouldn't feel right. 

A knock on her door brought her back from her musings. She frowned slightly, placing her wine down and walking to the door.

"Who is it?" she called through the door, looking in the peephole to see a hooded figure.

"A friend…I hope," said an achingly familiar voice. She gasped, shaking fingers fumbling with the lock. She finally swung it open just as he took down the dark hood. 

"Anakin," she breathed, hardly believing her eyes. He looked different…older; no, not older, worn. He looked battle worn. Gone was the Padwan braid. Instead, his hair had grown into dark blonde waves. He had a long scar running through his eyebrow and a few smaller nicks on his lower jaw. His Jedi robes were black and slightly frayed, matching the black glove he wore over his mechanical arm. If possible, he had become even more handsome.

"My lady," he said with a slight bow, trademark Anakin smile falling into place. It undid her. In one swift step, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly, as if afraid he would disappear. She felt him dip his head into the crook of her neck, letting out a shaky breath, hugging her just as fiercely.

"I thought you'd died," she murmured, his hug the only thing that was holding her up. "Oh, Ani, I thought…you have no idea-"

"I think I might," he said into her neck. He lowered her back to the ground and the two looked into each other's face. She traced his features, memorizing him all over again. He smiled down at her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other playing with her hair. A loud roll of thunder went off again, causing her to jump, despite herself.

"Anakin, there is so much I have to te-" but she was interrupted by the loud opening of a door.

"Mama!" cried Luke, him and Leia running out of their room. The twins attached themselves to their mother's legs, peering up at the stranger. Anakin was looking at them, mouth agape.

"Thunder is scary, Mommy," said Leia, tilting her head at Anakin. "Who is this?" she asked, always being the bolder of the two.

Padmé opened her mouth, looking from her children to Anakin. She wanted to tell Anakin about the twins before she let them know too.

"I-"

"I just wanted to see how you were, Senator. I'm glad you kept your promise. Be well, milady" said Anakin, attempting to smile, turning quickly to hide his face.

"No, Anakin, wait!" she called, but it was too late. As quickly as he had come, he had disappeared once again. Not wanting to alarm her children by chasing after him, she sighed, resigned to talk to him tomorrow and explain.

 _Stupid man!_ She thought. _Jumping to conclusions!_

"Mommy? Did that man make you sad?" asked Luke.

She closed the door and looked down at her children, placing a hand on both of their heads.

"I'm not sad, lovie," she said, steering them back into their room.

"Yes, you are! We can feel it!" said Leia insistently. Padmé bit back a sigh, wishing, not for the first time, that her children were a little _less_ Force sensitive. 

Padmé faked a smile. "I'm sad you're not in bed! The thunder can't hurt you. Come now, loves, I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

"Promise?" asked Leia.

"I promise."

Luke and Leia climbed into Leia's bed. Padmé smiled and shook her head slightly, tucking the two into bed. She leaned down to kiss both of them and sat down beside the bed, back leaning on it. She looked at her drowsy children and noticed that Leia had sleepily stuck her thumb mouth.

"Thumb out of mouth, bean," Padmé said softy, gently tugging the appendage out of her daughter's mouth.

It wasn't until both twins were asleep that Padmé got up, put on a soft nightgown, climbed into her bed, and let a few silent tears fall.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: _I'm standing on a stage of fear and self-doubt_

Anakin Skywalker was an idiot. Who in their right mind goes barging into the woman they love's home after seven years without  _checking up_  on her first?

It was his first night back on Coruscant and he barely slept at all. After the initial ransack form Order 66, the Jedi Temple had been untouched. While the archives were decimated, the other rooms were left mostly unscathed. He had lain in his old quarters the whole night, thinking about Padmé.

Padmé: the love of his life.

Padmé: the love of someone else's life, too.

Padmé: a mother.

He should have never asked her to move on. He should have been selfish and never let her go. He should have…he should have…

He sighed, sitting up in his old bed, glanced at the chrono, and began to dress. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, searching for his utility belt, when his door slid open.

"Anakin."

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," greeted Anakin.

"It's hardly morning anymore, Anakin. Did you forget about the meeting? We have to be there soon."

Anakin rolled his eyes, and then spotted his belt. "Checking up on your youngling, Master?" he teased, smiling slightly as he summoned his belt to him and fastened it around his waist.

"You're not  _my_   _youngling,_ " muttered Obi-Wan, and Anakin laughed as they walked into the hallway. "I just wanted to make sure you got up in time. It is your first council meeting and I know how you would like to do nothing better than sleep the whole day away" he ribbed.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Master, I've unofficially been on the council since Sidious gave Order 66. This is nothing new to me." Anakin looked at his feet momentarily, and they gave Obi-Wan a less than sincere smile. His emotions were guarded, but Obi-Wan could feel the hint of despair. Not understanding, Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan.

"Have you slept since we arrived back, Anakin?"

"I am fine, Obi-Wan."

"Where did you go last night? You left so quickly-"

"Nowhere worth mentioning," he answered evasively.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but Anakin cut him off again.

"Leave it for now, mother hen," said Anakin as they approached the council room.

Obi-Wan let out a soft ‘tch’ at the implication, but dropped the subject nonetheless.

* * *

 

"Arrogant, we were, to not admit our blindness in the Force" said Master Yoda. "Given are we, a new chance." The rest of the council members nodded their head and murmured in agreement. The meeting was rounding on its third hour. "One last matter of business, to discuss we have," said Yoda, looking around the room. "What to do with the younglings we had not time to collect and train, we must decide."

"We must collect the younglings who are force sensitive. It is our responsibility to teach them what we know, especially now since our numbers have diminished," said one master.

"What of the younglings that are older? The ones that are attached to their parents?" asked another.

"We must break the attachment while they are young. It is not prudent to leave force sensitive children vulnerable to the influences of outside sources."

"What if their parents resist?"

"We must convince them it is the right choice. The _only_ choice."

"You forget, Masters," said Anakin, "that I was in a similar position as a youngling. It is not easy for a child to forget their mother."

"Yes," said a master impatiently, "but you were able to adjust amicably, even with your unorthodox upbringing. You achieved great things."

Anakin nodded his head in thanks, a small frown settling on his lips. "True enough, but taking me from my mother was one of the hardest things I went through. It was traumatic. Not being able to visit her, even after I began having visions of her death, was extremely detrimental."

"Yes, but you survived."

"Barely," said Anakin, frustration building. "It…it brought about extreme anger within me the night she died," he said, remembering the murders he committed the night of his mother's death. "For years after her death, I resented the council. It almost caused me to fall."

There was a brief, shocked, silence in the room. "Are you suggesting we leave the younglings with their parents?" asked one master.

Anakin shook his head. "No. Growing up with unexplained powers is not a pleasant experience."

"Then what are you suggesting,  _Master_  Skywalker? You seem to be opposed to our only two options," a master commented snidely.

"There is another option," said Anakin, glancing at Obi-Wan. His former master was looking at him, chin resting on his laced finger, legs crossed. Anakin took a deep breath. "We must change the code."

The room erupted into shouts.

"Preposterous!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Well I never heard of su-"

The swift knocking of Yoda's cane against his seat silenced the room.

"A serious statement, you make, young Skywalker," said Yoda, leaning forward in his seat, shaking his stick at Anakin. "Millions of years of tradition you want to break! An important foundation in the Jedi way of life it is."

"I understand, Master Yoda," said Anakin respectfully, "but do the benefits of non-attachment out way the shortcomings?"

Yoda leaned back in his chair. "Explain," he croaked. Anakin paused to collect his thoughts.

"Palpatine…I trusted Sidious from a young age. He knew my weaknesses, and tried to exploit them. He tried to bring me to the dark side. He almost succeeded. He very nearly turned me."

"The attachment to your mother being the root of the problem!"

 Anakin’s jaw clenched. _Oh, Ani,_ his mother would sigh, tending to his wounds after a particularly bad beating. _You’ve got no sabacc face, my love. It's something to be admired in a freeman, but dangerous in a slave, love._

"Yes, he did utilize my feelings of my mother," allowed Anakin. "But I wouldn't have those feelings if the code forbade me to see her. While Jedi's are given special powers by the Force, we are still  _beings_ , Masters. We have souls. We still are given the ability to  _feel_ , and  _care_ , and  _love_. We still have the ability for attachment. If the Force didn't want Jedi's to love others, it would have replaced those abilities for our Force sensitivity."

"You can use that argument for hate and anger as well."

"Hate and anger are dark. Hate is selfish and greedy," answered Anakin.

" _Love_  hinders a Jedi's decision making.  _Love_  clouds the Jedi's judgment."

"Love is what helped me hold on to the light," said Anakin, swallowing as the unbidden face of Padmé popped into his mind. "Love let me defeat Sidious. We owe the power  _love_  our freedom." He paused, calming himself. "Masters, our arrogance led to the near extinction of the Jedi. The Force is giving us a chance to put things right. I feel…I feel this is what needs to be done."

"Much to think about, you have given us, Master Skywalker," said Yoda. "Meditate on this, we all must. Reconvene the Council in two days time, we will to discuss this matter further." The small green alien got out of his chair and hobbled out of the council room without another word. The other masters followed suit; some giving Anakin a disapproving look, other a thoughtful glance.

"Well," said Obi-Wan standing up when they were the only two left in the room. "That could've gone worse. I am surprised though," he commented. Anakin knew he did not mean the other master's reaction.

"Yes, well," said Anakin, standing as well, rubbing the back of his neck. "I would be lying if I say I never thought to bring it up. But I did not plan to do so today. I planned to talk to you before-"

Obi-Wan waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, my friend."

They walked out of the Council room to see Artoo waiting for them. The little droid wheeled up to them, beeping rapidly.

"An urgent message?" asked Anakin, brows lowered. Artoo activated his hologram setting. A miniature Padmé Amidala flicked up.

"Good afternoon, Jedi Skywalker," she said, bowing her head slightly. Politely. Senatorially. "It was nice to see you again, however brief. I just wanted to inform you that I was unable to keep my promise." She paused for a moment. "I hope I will see you again soon."

The recording flickered and died. Anakin stood, mouth agape, dumbfounded.

_I was unable to keep my promise._

"What is she talking about?" asked Obi-Wan, brows furrowed.

_I was unable to keep my promise._

Anakin's mind was whirling. If she was unable to keep her promise, she had not been with any others.

_I was unable to keep my promise._

"Anakin?"

And if she had not been with any others, which would mean that mean those children were…

"Force," muttered Anakin. He looked at Obi-Wan, a small smile finding its way to his lips. Obi-Wan looked even more puzzled.

"I-I need to go," said Anakin. "I'll explain later." And with that Anakin took off.

* * *

 

Anakin commed Padmé's apartment from his speeder.

"Amidala residence. My mistress is not available at the moment," said the prissy voice of Threepio.

"Hello, Threepio" said Anakin.

"Oh, my! My maker! Bless my circuits! Master Ani! How glad I am to see you, sir."

"It's good to see you too," answered Anakin. "Padmé is not home?"

"No, sir. She took her children to get pet fish. They were rather excited."

"Do you know where this fish place is?"

Threepio gave him the address he had looked up early to give to Padmé. Anakin thanked him and illegally turned the speeder around, heading in another direction.

Anakin entered the fish emporium, suddenly hesitant. He walked in slowly, scanning the isles. After walking a few paces he felt his stomach dropped. Padmé stood crouched, looking into a tank with an arm around her son and daughter, softly talking, pointing at the multi-colored fish.

_His_ son and daughter.

The girl broke away from her mother's lose hold grabbing her brothers arm. "Lukie, look at  _these_  ones!" she said as they tore down another isle. He saw Padmé laugh softly and stand up, smoothing her skirt. She finally saw Anakin and froze.

"Anakin," she said in surprise.

"Hi," he said nervously. He stepped toward her.

"Did you feel the need to get a fish, or-"

"I got your message," he answered, smiling faintly. She returned the smile. He turned slightly and caught sight of  _their_  children, hands pressed up against the glass of another tank. He stared at them.

"They're beautiful," he muttered, not able to look away. His daughter was dressed in a red tunic that fell past her knees, white leggings, and had a white headband keeping back her long brown hair out of her face. His son had a mop of blond hair, similar to the one he had before he got his Padawan cut, green tunic, and dark blue pants. "What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia," she answered, studying his face.

"Luke and Leia," he repeated. Luke looked so much like him, while Leia was so much her mother. Leia glanced at her brother and Anakin felt a tremor in the Force. Signatures blazing, they were communicating silently using the Force.  _How did I not see it before?_

"They're Force-sensitive?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but surprisingly none the less.

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, their midi-chlorian count was nearly as high as yours. A challenge," she grinned, and he looked at her. "but well worth it."

She was so beautiful. She had her hair pinned simply, pulled out of her face, but down. She had on a dark blue chiffon dress that suited her nicely.

"Padmé, I-"

"Mama, are we gunna go to the park now?" asked Leia, her and her brother looking from Padmé to Anakin.

Padmé turned to her daughter. "Yes, Leia. I just have to pay the nice fish man and give him our address so he can send the tank and fishies to our home."

Luke sidled up to Padmé, slipping his hand in hers, and looked curiously at Anakin. Leia still stood in her spot, obviously torn between mirroring Luke's action and her curiosity.

"Mama, who is this?" asked Luke.

Padmé and Anakin both opened their mouths to speak, both at a loss. They made eye contact.

"Well, dear," started Padmé slowly, pulling her gaze away from him "This is Anakin Skywalker. He is… a very good person and, well-"

"Are you gunna come to the park with us?" interrupted Leia.

Anakin looked at Padmé. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I would like to very much," he said to Leia and Luke. Leia grinned and Luke looked down at his shoes, inching closer to his mother, but nevertheless had smile on his face.

Luke went with his mother to pay for the fish and tank they had already picked out. Leia hung back, examining the strange man.

"You're very tall," she observed after a moment.

_Ani? My goodness, you've grown!_

Anakin smiled down at her. "Yes, I've been told."

"Will  _I_  ever be as tall as you?"

"Maybe one day," he answered glancing at the returning faces of Padmé and Luke. Leia reached out and grabbed her mother's other hand.

"What about Luke? Will Luke be as tall as you?" she asked for her brother. Luke looked at his shoes again, embarrassed yet curious. The man was awful tall.

"Perhaps," answered Anakin as the four of them turned around to exit the emporium. It was a relatively short walk to the park. They had to climb one level up and over a pedestrian bridge. As they stepped out of the store, Leia grabbed Anakin's hand. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Mama says we have to all hold hands when we go outside. 'S cause she doesn't want anyone to get lost," she explained. Luke nodded his head.

With slightly wide eyes Anakin looked at Padmé, grinning to ear to ear. _Oh, stars. He really is very handsome_ she thought to herself. He glanced to his children.

"Your mother is a very wise."

"And pretty!" exclaimed Leia.

"Mommy is the prettiest ever," supplied Luke. Padmé chuckled, shaking her head at her children.

"I would say so," said Anakin. Padmé glanced up at him sharply, a warm feeling traveling from her toes, up as she met his earnest blue eyes. _Yes_ , she thought again, breaking eye contact, _extremely handsome._

Luke and Leia let go of the adult's hands as they ran into the park's playground, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone. The two looked at each other for an awkward moment, before Padmé motioned to a green park bench.

"Let's sit. We can see the twins from here. I imagine we have a lot to talk about."

He nodded, following her to the bench. They sat next to her for a moment. Anakin was brought back to the night, seven years ago at Varykino; her in that black dress, him breaking every rule, so  _completely_  in love. So many things had changed from that night.

_Well, some things never change,_  he thought to himself wryly.

"So…what do you think?" she asked him, breaking the silence. His eyes found their children once more, following their movements down a slide and through the jungle gym.

"They're perfect."

She laughed. "No, not perfect, but pretty amazing, if  _I_  do say so."

"They are completely brilliant, and I've only known them for ten minutes," he shook his head. "I've only known them for ten minutes, and I love them. I love them so much, I'd do anything for them, and  _I've only known them ten minutes_. Is that crazy?"

"No Ani, it's not," she said, placing her hand over his. "You've always had a great capacity for love. You love them as a father should."

"Father," said Anakin, testing out the word. He never had a father. The closest thing he ever had was Obi-Wan… He shook his head, trying to dispel thoughts of Obi-Wan for now. "I'm sorry you had to raise them alone. Truly. If I had known-"

"What? Would you have abandoned the Jedi? Left the war front? Anakin, this is why we didn't- we  _couldn't_  stay together. We both had other responsibilities. We choose one night, and I don't regret it."

"But I left you alone."

"I was never alone, not really. I had Dormé and my family to help me, and then the twins." His face fell for a moment, and then turned into a mask of indifference. "Don't misunderstand me," she backtracked. "I would have loved to have you with me- to raise our children together as- as a family," she explained, swallowing hard. "But there is no need for you to feel guilty. It's the past, Ani, and somehow we've all made it out in one piece."

He locked eyes with her. "I-I want to be their now, Padmé. I want to be in Luke and Leia's life."

"I would never stop you, Anakin. You  _are_  their father. But what about the Jedi-"

"The Jedi Council has begun to take the code under consideration," announced Anakin, quietly.

Padmé's mouth fell open. "What? Are you serious? How do you know?"

Anakin smirked, "Because,  _I_  am on the Jedi council."

"Anakin! That's amazing! I mean, you're so young. How-"

"I'll tell you later. But please," he asked, squeezing her hand slightly, "tell me about Luke and Leia?"

She smiled again, not really knowing where to begin. She followed her children racing and playing with others.

"They're funny," she chuckled as Anakin studied her face. She looked back at him. "I don't know if most parents say that, but they really are. They might not always do it on purpose, but they make me laugh. Whether it's Leia, trying to talk her way out of eating her vegetables, or Luke, mimicking Threepio, they're hysterical."

Anakin laughed. "I may have overdone Threepio's personality a bit," he admitted.

"Luke," she said, "loves mechanics. I once caught him taking apart Threepio when he was powered down, only to put him back together perfectly. He loves looking at the speeders and ships. He's a bit of a dreamer and is a little shy, but once he gets comfortable, he's a riot. Leia is anything but shy; she'll talk to anybody who'll listen. She'll race about from place to place, never wanting to be outdone by her brother. They both like the water well enough, but Leia  _loves_ to swim. When we go to Naboo, she'll spend the whole day in it. They are both rather bright, too."

"Must get that from their mother," he said, winningly. She chuckled again, shaking her head. "When will we tell them?"

She paused, thinking for a moment. "Today," she said slowly. "I think…I think  _I_  should tell them. It may come as a bit of a shock to them. I'll comm my privet speeder and have him pick us up here. Why don't you meet us back at 500 Republica and stay for dinner?"

"All right," he answered, unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"They'll be happy to have you as a father, Ani. Lucky, too." He smiled at her, tilting his head slightly, in that irrevocable  _Anakin_  way that always made her catch her breath. She looked down, feeling hot.  _How old am I?_  she mentally scolded herself. She met his eyes and smiled back.  _Later. We will have time for us later._

"Now then, tell me about the Jedi Council, and the war front."

* * *

 

The children ran into their apartment, shrugging off their jackets, and dropping them on the floor.

"Pick up your jackets, please," Padmé admonished as she shut the door.

"Mistress Padmé, Master Anakin commed while you were out," said Threepio, as he shuffled out of the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Threepio. He will be joining us for dinner," she said, hanging up her cloak. "Luke! Leia! Jackets! And come here, please, I need to talk to you."

The children came back into the room, Luke dragging his feet, and handed their jackets to Threepio. They sat on the couch and looked dolefully up at Padmé.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Leia.

"No," said Padmé, chuckling slightly, sitting on the edge of the couch, turning her body in order to face her children. "Do you remember when you two asked about your daddy?"

The twins nodded, remembering when she explained that their daddy loved them, but couldn't be with them.

" _Why can't he, Mama?" asked Luke._

_She smiled sadly at them. "Not because he doesn't want to, babies, but because he can't. When you are older, I'll explain."_

Leia would have pressed the subject like she always did with everything, had she and Luke not had felt their mothers sadness radiating off her. They let the subject drop, exceedingly unsatisfied with their answer.

"Well," said Padmé, "he has come back."

"Back?" asked Leia, as her and Luke's eyes grew wide.

"Yes."

"He's back?" asked Luke excitedly. "Can we meet him?"

"You already have," she answered. Leia jumped off the couch, resting her hands in her mother lap, leaning into her.

"Really! When, Mommy?"

"We went to the park with him this afternoon."

" _That_  was him!"

"Yes, that was him."

"Oh, wow!"

"Do you want him to eat dinner with us tonight?" she asked her children.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before vigorously shaking their heads.

"Is he coming soon?"

"Yes, he should be here any-" a knock interrupted her. Her children looking between the door and herself with wide eyes.

Padmé stood up, ignoring the childish feeling in her stomach. "Let's answer it, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, I've been feeling drained and uncreative (also still working on the next chapter of 'take the spade from my hand (and fill in the holes you made)' but with the recent decision in the US to end Net Neutrality, I figured I'd post this. I wanted to make a few more edits but since I've been less than creative I figured it was good as is. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudos-ed, bookmarked, and subscribed! Thank you to all readers! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins give a tour to their father, ask him the tough questions, and everyone gets answers all around.

Chatper Three: _I'm living in an age that laughs when I'm dancing with the one I love_

 

Anakin stood at the door, stomach in knots. He didn't know what to expect. _Force_ , he had children; two beautiful, engaging children. If someone told him last month that he would kill Sidious, come back to Coruscant, and find that Padmé had given birth to twins,  _his twins,_  he would have died from laughter.

And now he was standing at their door. He had no idea what he should say.  _Leia, Luke, I am your father. Sorry I wasn't around for the first six years of your life_?

He took a deep breath, trying to dispel the guilt he felt, and knocked on the door. There was a pause, before he heard a mad scrambling on the other side of the door. He felt his children's excitement, coupled with a little shyness. Padmé, as always, gave away very little. She was naturally strong at guarding her mind, actively unreadable. The door swung open.

"Hello Anakin," Padmé said, smiling. "Come on in." He did so and she shut the door behind him.

"Hello Luke," he said looking at his children, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "Hello Leia."

"Hi!" said Leia, bouncing up and down slightly, a huge smile gracing her features. Luke stood in between his sister and his mother, smiling shyly at Anakin. "Do you want to see our room?" asked Leia excitedly.

"Oh," Anakin said, slightly surprised, "Yes, I'd love to." She reached for his hand and half led, half dragged Anakin in the direction of her bedroom. Anakin paused. "Luke, would you like to show me as well?"

Luke looked to Padmé, who nodded. He pattered over to Anakin and grabbed his other hand. Anakin shot a smile over his shoulder to Padmé as the twins led him into their bedroom.

Leia dragged her father and brother into the room she shared with Luke.

"This," she said, releasing Anakin's hand and opening her arms up, "is me and Luke's room. This is my bed. That's Lukie's bed. Mama let us pick out the blankies ourselves. This is where we keep our data pads and chips. This is where we keep our toys," she said, running from place to place so Anakin would know what she was talking about. Luke, who still had his hand in Anakin's, looked up at his father.  _Girls are silly sometimes_  Luke thought loudly, unaware his father could hear him. Anakin looked down at him, trying to stifle his chuckles. Leia shot Luke a dirty look.

"That's fantastic, Leia."

Leia beamed. She went over to her bed again and picked up a white rabbit doll. Hugging the rabbit to her stomach, she approached Anakin.

"This is Reecé. She has a name like Mama and Dormé."

Anakin crouched down and shook the rabbit's hand. "Nice to meet you, Reecé."

Leia hugged the rabbit tighter, rubbing her face in the rabbit’s stuffed head. "Reecé wants to know if you're our daddy?" Leia asked, looking over the dolls head with her big brown eyes. Luke watched Anakin's face with great interest, inching closer to him.

He took in his children's faces. "Yes, I am your father."

Leia nodded and pressed her face to Reecé's once more. "Reecé wants to know if you are gunna go away again."

Anakin's heart dropped. He wrapped his arms around his children. "No," he murmured fiercely as he felt their little arms wrap around him. "I won't go away again. I promise."  _Jedi Order be damned_  he thought to himself. There was no way he was leaving his children again, no matter what the Council decided.

Leia pressed her face into his chest and Luke sighed.

 _I like him_  she thought to her brother.

 _Me too. I'm glad he's our daddy,_  Luke thought back

_Me too._

_He is glad he is your daddy, too,_  thought Anakin. The twins pulled back, mouths hanging open in shock. Anakin laughed at their expression.

"You could do that, too?" exclaimed Luke.

"Yes, I can," answered Anakin

"Mama said we had to keep it a secret because if someone found out, bad people would take us away from her," said Leia solemnly.

"Is that why you had to go away? Did the bad people find you?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded his head, thinking about Sidious post Order 66 regime. He then thought of the Jedi Order. "That's partly why. But don't worry. No one will take you away while I am here."

"Do we still have to keep it a secret?" asked Leia, touching his hair curiously.

"You should for now," he said, uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as he tried to banish what the council would do if they did not amend the code.

 _They will do nothing_. He would not let them. He would not let them take his children.

Luke traced the scar that ran through his eyebrow. "Okay, Daddy."

Anakin's heart nearly burst.

* * *

 

Dinner was extremely pleasant. Padmé said little, instead, she watched her children interact with their newly found father. Anakin was doing a wonderful job. He was so natural with them, that it was hard to imagine that he was absent from their lives for so long. Luke had lost his initial shyness he showed and was happily chatting just as Leia was.

"Oh, Daddy, I wanna show you my model ship! Mama, can I get up and show Daddy my model ship?" asked Luke, nearly bouncing out of his seat.

"Yes, Luke."

"I'll be right back," he said as he tore off into his room. A moment later he ran back in with his model starfighter. "I built by myself!" Luke said proudly.

Anakin examined the model. "It's fantastic, Luke."

Luke beamed.

"Did you know your father built Threepio?" asked Padmé.

"You built Threepio?" cried Leia.

Anakin nodded. "When I was nine. I built him for my mother."

"Your mother? Can we meet your mother, Daddy?" asked Leia.

His face fell slightly. "No, young one. My mom died before you were born."

The twins met each other's glance.

"We're sorry, Daddy," said Luke. Leia nodded her head to show her sentiment.

Anakin smiled at his children's sincerity. He raised his hand and made the model ship fly in the air. "Thank you."

The twins gasped, wide eyes following the ships progression. It circled their heads and Padmé laughed as it looped around her own.

"What would Obi-Wan say?" she teased, remembering a conversation from what felt like a million years ago.

He remembered too. "I imagine he would be  _very_  grumpy," he answered smiling. She shook her head and looked at her plate.

* * *

 

"Again, I'm sorry to bother you Padmé. I know how precious your time is with your children."

"No need to apologize, Bail. How is Winter and Breha?" asked Padmé.

The holo of Bail Organa smiled. "Winter's wonderful. Breha couldn't be happier."

"I'm so glad," answered Padmé. "I'll bring those data pads in this week so you can take a look."

"Thank you, Padmé. Have a pleasant night." Bail Organa's picture flicked off. Dinner had ended a few hours ago. Padmé had been playing with Anakin and the twins when she received an important comm from Bail Organa. With all the excitement that Anakin had brought with him, she had almost forgotten that she was a large part in the effort of instating a new government.

Almost.

She exited her office, stopping when she heard the uproarious laughter of her children and the deeper baritone of Anakin's. She peeked into the twin's room and put a hand to her mouth, muffling her own laughter.

Somewhere in the hour she had been talking with Bail, Anakin had taken off his boots, utility belt, and leather vest. He was crawling on all fours, Leia and Luke sitting on his back, swaying precariously. She leaned in the archway of the door, crossing her arms over her chest, grin widening. It might have been the most adorable thing she had ever seen. How dear this man was with his children.  _His children_  he hadn't know about until this day.

"Mommy!" said Leia.

Anakin looked up and caught her eye and grinned, unabashed in his playing.

"We were playing Shaak. Like the one in my datapad!" proclaimed Luke.

"Is that right?" asked Padmé as she walked into the room, glancing at the chrono. "Well, my dears, I think you'll have to play tomorrow. It's past your bedtime."

"Oh, come on, Mom!"

"Please, Mommy, just a little while longer!"

Anakin sat up slowly; the twin's slid off his back. "Your mother's right. We can play tomorrow."

"You promise?" asked Leia.

"I promise," he answered.

Padmé smile faltered. "Why doesn't your daddy read you a story before you go to sleep," she suggested. Anakin looked up at her. "If that's all ri-"

"Yeah, sounds good," he answered. He looked so handsome sitting there.

No.

She needed to stop; she was a grown woman for Force sakes!

"Come on, children, let's go wash up," she said, walking to the bathroom, determinedly not looking at Anakin. He furrowed his brows confused.

Padmé monitored her children as they brushed their teeth, partly to make sure they did it, and partly to get away from Anakin. Leia smiled, showing all her teeth to her mother. Luke spit water out of his mouth and tore back to his bedroom.

"Luke!"

Her son froze, turning to face her slowly. Padmé opened her arms. "Forgetting something, dear?"

He ran back to his mother and hugged her. She bent her head to give him a kiss as he said "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, baby. I love you."

"Love you too!" he called, already down the hall.

She shook her head and turned to Leia. "Good night Leia," she said as she as she kissed her daughter.

"Night, Mama. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Leia trotted away and Padmé sighed. She turned to the kitchen, deciding to wash the dishes by hand.

Leia walked into her bedroom to find her brother sitting on her father's lap in an armchair. Her Daddy shifted Luke onto one leg and beckoned over to her. She grabbed Reecé and climbed onto her father's lap.

"Luke picked out a story for us to read," said her father.

"No! But, Daddy,  _I_  wanted to pick a story!"

"No! Daddy told  _me_  to pick one out, right Dad?" said Luke looking up his father.

"That's not fair!" cried Leia, pouting slightly.

"How 'bout next time you can pick," their father suggested.

Leia pushed out her lower lip slightly. "Fine," she said, settling herself more comfortably in her father's arms, laying her head on his shoulder. Luke mirrored her action, looking intently at the datapad, waiting for the story to start.

Anakin smiled slightly at his children's antics and started the story. It was a rhyming story about a clever Nuna who ended up saving his whole clan. By the end of the story, Leia was sound asleep, thumb in mouth, and Luke was fading fast. He stood up and pulled down his daughter's bed sheets using the Force. He gently placed Leia on her and pulled the blankets around her. He gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth as the little girl sighed.

 _Good night, my girl. I love you_  he thought to her unconscious mind as he kissed her forehead. A small smile crept onto his daughter's lips.

He turned and did the same to Luke's bed. He gently deposited a heavy-lidded Luke into his bed, tucking the boy in.

"Night, Daddy."

"Good night, Luke," said Anakin, kissing the boys forehead like he did Leia's. Luke's arms wrapped around Anakin's neck.

"Love you," said the boy sleepily.

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. "I love you too, my son."

The boy flipped himself on his stomach and fell asleep. He walked out of the twin's room, shaking his head. His children's acceptance and love was mind-boggling. Anakin walked into the kitchen to see Padmé, sleeves rolled up, washing dishes by hand. He grinned.  _Force, she's beautiful._

"You know, they have dishwashers for this very reason," he said, startling her. She jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"I know. We rely too much on technology sometimes. Or at least that's what parents always told Sola and I. They still don't have one," she said and shrugged. "Besides it relaxes me."

Anakin nodded, noting something was…off about her. She was worried about…something.  _If they are anything like their mother, I won't even be able to tell when our children are lying to us once they learn not to broadcast their thoughts_  he thought as he picked up a dishtowel and wet plate. He began to dry. He glanced at Padmé, who pursed her lips slightly, determinedly staring at her dirty pot.

A few minutes passed in silence. Anakin held in a sigh. Well, if she wasn't going to help him, he was just going to have to venture a guess.

"Does my presence bother you?" he asked, without looking at her.

She turned to him, surprised. He looked at her sideways.

"No, of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

She paused, looking at the dishes again. "Are you sure it's… _wise_ to be promising things to Luke and Leia?"

He turned to face her fully, his brows furrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Anakin, they're so young!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "And they adore you. What if the code doesn't change? What if you can't have any family? They'll be crushed, Anakin, completely devastated. They won't understand. Not after they've met you. They don't-" she said finally meeting his eyes, " _they_   _don't_  deserve that."

Was that what she was worried about? Did she not realize the love he felt for his children? The love felt for her?

"If the code doesn't change, I'm leaving the Order," he said matter-a-fact-ly.

Her eyes widen. "Anakin, you can't leave the order!"

"Yes, I can."

"No, Anakin, listen to m-"

"No," placing the last dish down, looking at her square in the eye. " _You_  listen to  _me_. I would have quit the Order seven years ago. But we both knew the galaxy needed me. And you. We couldn't- It just wasn't possible then. But the war is over now. We can do what we want. Do you know what you want, Padmé? Because I do. I want a life with those two kids. I want a life with you. I know – I don’t expect you to just pick back up from where we left off, but - "

But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. _Really_  kissed him, as if the seven years had been seven million. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

"I never stopped," she said breathily and he peppered her face and neck with kisses. "I never stopped loving you. Not for a moment. I always had hope that you'd come back, that you'd survive somehow and come back to us."

"You're all I've thought about for seven years," he said. "I've carried you with me everywhere I went. Every battle. You- the love I had for you helped me defeat Sidious. Your love. I love you with my entire soul."

And with some odd combination of stealth, clumsiness, and desire, they made it to Padmé's bedroom and shut the door.

A few hours later, Padmé and Anakin rested in her bed. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her to him. His other hand fiddled with the trinket around her neck

"I can't believe you still have this," said Anakin, thumbing over the japor snippet.

She smiled, running her fingertips up and down his chest lightly. "Why wouldn't I? You paid me the nicest compliment I've ever gotten," she teased.

"I didn't mean to compliment you. You simply stunned me. I knew, even then, without realizing it."

She let out a soft laugh and he kissed her lightly.

"I met some of the best people of my life during that conflict. I met you, your mother, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan…" she paused at the slight frown that crossed his face at the mention of his former master.

"Ani?"

"Hmm?"

"What have thought about telling Obi-Wan?"

Anakin was silent for a moment. "I…I don't want to put him in a horrible position. He'll feel obligated to tell the council, even with his loyalty to me."

"Well," said Padmé, as she thought for a moment. "I can see your point, but I think he deserves to know before the rest of the world does. It's only a matter of time before everyone else figures out who the father of my children is. Especially if you plan to be a part of our family. It's going to come out, Ani, and I think you should tell Obi-Wan first. He loves you, I think you should give him more credit."

Anakin was silent for another moment. "You really think so?"

She nodded.

"All right," he sighed. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"He can come over for lunch," she agreed. Stretching to give him another light kiss, she sat up.

"Wha- No! What are you doing? Lie back down."

She raised her eyebrow. "Ani, what if the children come in before we wake up? I don't really want to explain to them what  _this_ means, do you? I'm just going to get us some clothes to put on."

He put a hand on her arm. "I'll get them." Using the Force, he summoned his discarded pants and her nightgown from that lay on her chair form that morning.

She raised both eyebrows at him. Suddenly, she began to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles.

"What?" said Anakin, starting to laugh himself.

"I-if we thought Obi-Wan," she spluttered, "w-was going to be g-grumpy about you making a model ship fly around our h-heads, imagine w-what he'd think if he k-knew what," she fell back into bed, unable to finish her sentence.

Anakin mirrored her, unable to stop, in spite of himself.

He was simply too happy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected mission and a revelation that really doesn't surprise anyone.

Chapter Four:  _My body is a cage that keeps me from dancing with the one I love but my mind holds the key_

 

Anakin slept better than he had slept in over seven years. Even the last time he had been with Padmé, dreams of his mother plagued him. He stretched out his arm on the bed, a small frown forming when he felt empty space on the sheets. He expanded his senses to discover Padmé in her attached bathroom. He sat up in bed and casually walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway.

Padmé was in white trousers, white long sleeve top, with a brown sleeveless floor length sweater, the ties swinging by her side. She was sliding a bronze headband into her hair, curls still slightly damp from her shower. Anakin pushed off the wall, grinning, and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Morning," he said against her neck, kissing it. She sighed and turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. They kissed softly.

"I could get used to this, Ani."

He opened his eyes to see hers looking back at him. He smiled, leaning his forehead against his.

"So can I." He pressed his lips against hers as his comlink went off. He sighed, shoulders slumping and she laughed. They reentered the bedroom and Anakin ferreted through his discarded clothing. He looked at her, comlink in hand.

"It's Obi-Wan."

She bit her lip. "Answer it!"

He did. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?"

Anakin looked at Padmé again. She shrugged her shoulders, raising her hands in the air.

"I…I took a drive to clear my head," he lied.

"Well, come back to the temple. We have a small mission."

"Off-planet?" Anakin asked hastily, feeling the panic that radiated off in Padmé; the same panic he felt settling in his stomach.

"No, local. I don't wish to discuss it on the comlink."

"Alright," he said, biting back the sigh of relief. "I'll be at the temple soon." He clicked the comlink off and Padmé walked over to him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Why do I feel like a naughty child who was caught trying to steal cookies?" she asked. He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You need to tell him, Ani."

"I know, love. Today. I'll tell him today. Expect us for dinner? I don't think we'll make lunch."

She nodded, looking up at him. She rested her hand against his cheek, and he kissed her palm.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stealthily walked through the underground hallways of the Imperial Palace.

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

"We're not sure," answered Obi-Wan. "We found records that Sidious had hired a team down here. We're unsure what they were for. Just keep your eyes open."

Anakin nodded as then paused.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I… I have a feeling," said Anakin, "I think the Force is trying to tell me something. Quick, let's go this way."

"Wha-? Anakin?" said Obi-Wan, but Anakin was already tearing off in the opposite direction. Obi-Wan followed, rolling his eyes. He turned a corner to find…

No one.

"Anakin?"

"Up here, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked up to find Anakin's head sticking out air ventilation system.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "are you sure th-?" but Anakin simply rolled his eyes and crawled away. Obi-Wan sighed and jumped up after him.

A short while later Anakin made a triumphant sound and disappeared from Obi-Wan's sight. Obi-Wan jumped down and looked around. It was a small office complete with a desk and file cabinets. There was a large rectangular window placed in the wall. The window looked out into a moderate sized white room. The room had a single bed, dresser, small child's table, and a chest of blocks. A small girl with red ringlets and large green eyes sat on the floor sat playing with the blocks. She could be no older than four or five. She looked up at the window, right at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"She's force sensitive," said Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded. The girl tilted her head to the side, curious.

Obi-Wan opened the door and walked into the white room. The window that he and Anakin had looked through was a mirror on the other side. The little girl looked up at him from her spot on the white rug, and then slowly started to back herself up.

"No, it's okay," said Obi-Wan, raising his arms in peace. "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl stopped and examined Obi-Wan warily. Obi-Wan squatted down, making himself level with the girl, but not moving any closer.

"What's your name?" asked Obi-Wan after a moment.

"Mara," said the girl, quietly, but clearly.

He could sense the girl's curiosity was overcoming her initial fear but was resolved not to speak unless spoken too.  _Odd…_

"My name is Obi-Wan. I'm here with my friend, Anakin. What are you doing here, Mara?"

"I live here," she answered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Why in the world would someone raise a child  _here_? In the depths of the Imperial Palace?

"Where are your parents?"

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Obi-Wan," Mara's eyes widened slightly as Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to see Anakin standing in the doorway. "You should see this."

Obi-Wan stood and took the datapad Anakin was holding.

**Day 443**

**Third Hand of Five**

**Name: Mara Jade**

**Age: Four**

**Parents: Terminated**

**Jade's force ability seems to be growing, despite her lack of training. The child seems unaware of this development, but has taken to asking questions about her parents. The child has received mild electric shocks for each question, as instructed by His Excellency. Nearing her fifth life year, we have started rudimentary training…**

Obi-Wan tore his eyes away from the rest of the report and looked at Anakin.

"We should leave," he said. Obi-Wan walked over to Mara, crouching down again, beside her. "Mara, would you like to come with us? We promise, you'll be safe."

The girl looked at him for a long moment, but then nodded. Obi-Wan picked her up. "Let's try the door this time, shall we ?" he said to Anakin.

"Whatever you say, Master," chuckled Anakin. He opened the door leading out of the office, stretching out his senses to check for danger. However, what he found was even more shocking.

"Obi-Wan," he said, turning to his friend, finding a pair of green eyes and blue eyes staring back at him. One with flaming ginger hair, the other ginger peppered with gray. "There are more of them."

* * *

 

"Children! That madman was training little girls to be  _assassins_!" exclaimed Anakin, as he and Obi-Wan walked out of an emergency Council debriefing of their latest mission. They had found four other girls in the depths of the palace, the oldest being nine, the youngest, two. The girls were given rooms and were being cared for by the Jedi Healers.

"Obviously, we have no idea how warped Sidious' mind really was," agreed Obi-Wan.

Anakin brooded. He couldn't imagine his sweet little Leia being trained to be an assassin. Thank the Force Padmé had the foresight to hid the twins abilities.

 _Padmé_ ; he had promised her he'd tell Obi-Wan. But how do you tell your sole caregiver since the age of nine that you broke almost every single rule he had taught you?

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a calculating look. Brows lowered, mouth set in a small frown, his former apprentice was looking at nothing in particular, but was practically oozing hesitancy and indecision. Stopping in the hallway, he turned to Anakin

"Why so grim, Anakin?" he asked as Anakin stopped to look at him.

His former apprentice glanced at his boots and then looked up, an uncertain resolution gleaming in his eyes. "Master…I mean Obi-Wan…You know…I…well…I trust you with my life," he finished declaratively.

"Yes," Obi-Wan chuckled, "Years of fighting side by side will do that to you. I trust you with my life as well, Anakin. What's this about?"

"Well…Obi-Wan, I've…You've…I never had a father," he blurted out.

Obi-Wan lowered his brows in confusion. However, before he was able to speak, Anakin pressed on.

"I am unique in the fact, for a Jedi at least, that I have a vivid memory of my mother, but I never had a father. Biologically, I am unique that I don't even posses on. But you…you have become some sort of odd combination in my life, taking on the role of a brother and father figure. I love you like a brother or father."

Obi-Wan gulped. He had never been good at any display of…well… _emotional_  emotion. Taking a tentative step toward Anakin, he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Ani, I…"

Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was one of three people who had ever called him that, and did it seldom. The last time Obi-Wan had called him 'Ani' was nearly two years earlier when Anakin had been severely wounded. Obi-Wan, frantic (though he would never admit to it when Anakin later tried to tease him about it), had called him by his childhood nickname, telling him that on no uncertain terms that he was allowed to die.

"I know, Obi-Wan. It's just…what I want to tell you- what I want to  _show_  you, well, it's bigger than me. It's…precarious."

"Precarious?"

"Yes, precarious. I…I need your word that if I show you'll keep it a secret until I, well, no- not just  _I_ , deiced to revel…it. Even, if necessary, from the council. It's selfish of me to ask you, but I  _do_  want to share this with you."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin warily. "Does this have anything to do with the Senator?"

Anakin smiled slightly, sensing Obi-Wan's acceptance, and glanced at the chrono on the wall behind him. "It might," he said blithely. "Speaking of the Senator, she has invited us to dinner. Are you going to go with me?"

 _You have my word Anakin. You always have my word_  thought Obi-Wan. Anakin gave his former master a genuine smile.

_I'd hug you, Master, but I don't think you could handle all this show of emotion for one day._

_I am no longer your Master, Anakin._ Obi-Wan sighed.  _I have a feeling I am going to regret this._

Anakin merely grinned in response, leading the way out of the Temple.

"I'm far too young to be your father, but force knows you gave me enough grey hairs to doubt that matter," he murmured, falling into step with the younger man. Anakin's grin widened.

They made their way down to the garage and had settled in Anakin's speeder.

"So," said Obi-Wan after a few minutes of Anakin zigging in and out of Coruscant traffic. "Are you going to tell me what this  _precarious_  thing is? Or am I to guess?"

Anakin was silent for a moment. "Seven years ago," he started, not looking at Obi-Wan, "I was assigned to guard Senator Amidala from being assassinated."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

Anakin shot him an impatient look. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Well, as you said, you were there. You knew I had…feelings for her. And those feelings…I was in love with her" he said as he 500 Republica came into view. He turned to Obi-Wan. "I was in love with her and she fell in love with me."

Obi-Wan eyes widened but still said nothing. Anakin returned his eyes to the road.

"I told her I loved her…I…well, I still  _am_  in love with her. I would have left the order for her if she would have asked me. But she wouldn't have. She still won't. We…well,  _she_  knew we couldn't be together then. War was imminent. We were both needed too much by other people."

And with that he pulled up to the building and got out of the speeder.

"Wait, Anakin!" said Obi-Wan, hastily exiting the speeder. Anakin didn't stop. Obi-Wan followed him to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped into it.

After the doors closed, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Is that why you petitioned the Order to denounce the attachment rule?"

Anakin shook his head. "Well, no. Not exactly. I went to see Padmé the night we returned. I…I jumped to conclusions and assumed she moved on, like I asked her too. When I made that proposal, I thought my shot of a life with her was lost. I truly believe that the Order needs to change."

"But now?" hedged Obi-Wan.

"Now…" Anakin trailed off, smiling broadly, conveying more than words could ever do.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to squash the small smile on his lips. He should be angry. He should be furious, disapproving, and adamant on Anakin cutting all ties with the Senator. But he simply couldn't muster it up.

 _Because you know the Code is outdated. You know the boy is right_ said a voice in his mind that sounded scarily like Qui-Gon's.

"Well," said Obi-Wan as he and Anakin stepped out of the lift and onto Padmé's floor. "I can't say I'm surprised."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and smirked in a way that made Obi-Wan suspicious.  _I know that look_  he thought to himself,  _and that look never bodes well._

"You will be," said Anakin archly as he knocked on the door.

Before Obi-Wan was able to respond, Padmé opened the door. Her eyes instantly fell on Anakin's.

"Hello."

"Hi," he said, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and entered the apartment. She smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. It's so good to see you," she said warmly, stepping aside to let him enter. Obi-Wan gave a slight bow of his head and walked inside.

"It is good to see you too, Sen-"

"Daddy!"

Obi-Wan stopped midsentence, jaw-dropping. A small girl ran to a crouched Anakin. A small boy followed her. He, like the girl, threw his arms around Anakin's neck. Anakin laughed and wrapped his arms around the two children up. The girl had long brown braids and big brown eyes. The boy…the boy could have passed as Anakin incarnate.

"Look Daddy! Mama tied to ribbons in my hair! Aren't they pretty?"

"Daddy?" Obi-Wan nearly wheezed.

Padmé looked between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "He didn't-?"

Obi-Wan shook his head still staring at Anakin and…his children. "He left that bit out."

"Yes, darling, they're beautiful," Anakin answered, still crouched down. He stood up and girl looked over at Obi-Wan curiously. The boy slipped his hand into Anakin's, stepping slightly behind the older man. Anakin placed his other hand on the girl's head, and she simply giggled, looked up at the hand, and covered her hand with his. Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and Padmé.

"Children, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan," he said, looking his former master straight in the eye. "These are my-  _our_  children, Luke and Leia. Our twins."

"Hi!" said Leia brightly.

"H-hello Leia. Hello Luke" said Obi-Wan, still in shock. Children. Anakin had children. Children?

Luke glanced up at his father.

 _It's all right, son_ Anakin thought, gently caressing his sons mind _Say hello._

"Hello," said the boy quietly.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Force sensitive children? Anakin had Force sensitive children. There was no denying it. Luke honestly could have no other father and Leia was open and friendly just as Anakin was when he met him. The Force was strong with both of them, as to be expected considering who their father was.

Their father.

Force, Anakin had  _children!_  Obi-Wan took a hold of himself.

"How old are you?" he asked the twins.

"We are six, right, Lukie?" answered Leia. Luke nodded.

 _Daddy, who is Obi-Wan?_ asked Leia.

"Obi-Wan is my best friend," said Anakin out loud, smiling.

"Like me and Luke?" asked Leia.

"Like you and Luke," nodded Anakin.

That seemed good enough for Leia. She walked up to Obi-Wan, placing her hands on her hips. "How come you wear the same clothes Daddy wears, Obi Kenobi?"

Anakin was barely able to stifle his laughter. Even Padmé had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Obi- _Wan_ , dear," she gently chided. Leia seemed hardly to notice.

"Well," said Obi-Wan, "Your-your daddy and I have the same job."

"Oh," said Leia, nodding her head. She leaned forward to Obi-Wan, and he crouched down curiously. "Did you have to hide from the bad people too?" she asked in an extremely loud whisper.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before answering. "Yes, I did."

"So you can talk with your head too?" asked Luke shyly.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you make things fly around like Daddy?" asked Leia, excitedly.

Anakin coughed as Obi-Wan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Padmé covered her mouth, doing her utmost not to laugh.  _Busted._

"I suppose I can."

Leia and Luke exchanged a look.

"Wanna go see our fishies?"

* * *

 

Obi-Wan stood with his arms behind his back, looking out at the traffic below from 500 Republica's balcony when Anakin approached him. The children had taken to Obi-Wan with relative ease. Dinner had gone swimmingly, but Anakin had not had the chance to talk to Obi-Wan alone. Padmé volunteered to bathe the children so he could have a private word with his former master.

Anakin stood, mirroring Obi-Wan's pose as he did so often when he first became his Padwan.

"So you charmed your children by using the Force? I can't say I'm surprised."

Anakin's mouth quirked upwards. "You shouldn't be," he said flippantly, "It's how I charmed their mother."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, shaking his head slightly. "You know, it used to be one of my worst nightmares. Multiple Skywalker's. Running around, wreaking havoc. I thought we'd all be doomed."

"Now what do you think?" asked Anakin, studying Obi-Wan's profile.

He smiled. "They're lucky they're so much like their mother."

Anakin grinned back. "That they are." He paused. "I didn't know about them. This whole time I had no idea that they even existed. I've missed so much…" Anakin's face became serious. "Obi-Wan, if the Council doesn't change the code, I'm leaving the Order."

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "I know."

"You know?"

"As much as it sometimes pains you to admit, Anakin, I  _know_  you. And I see how you are with them. I don't blame you. Besides," he said "It feel right that you are here, with them. I've never seen you more at peace."

Anakin smiled at his mentor as Luke came running on to the balcony, hair sopping wet.

"Luke!" said Padmé, exasperated, as Luke stood behind Anakin, hiding from his mother. Padmé came onto the balcony, towel in hand. Leia stood behind her, holding Reecé, thumb in mouth. "Luke, let me dry your hair"

Luke shook his head vehemently, causing little water drops to fall from his hair. Anakin raised an eyebrow, looking at his son, and then met Padmé's gaze. Without words, she tossed him the towel. He caught it with one hand holding Luke in place with the other. Luke let out a small gasp and tried to escape his father.

"Hold still, son."

"No! Oh, come on, Dad."

"The stiller you are, the sooner it'll be over."

Luke grumbled at his father, arms crossed over his tiny chest. Leia walked over to Obi-Wan.

"Boys are silly sometimes," she said, hugging the rabbit to her chest. Obi-Wan nodded, smiling down at her.

"Thumb out of mouth, sweetheart," said Anakin with looking up from his methodic methods on his son's hair. "Alright, done," he said as he lifted the towel form his son's hair. Luke stepped away from his father and skirted around Obi-Wan, using the older man as a buffer in case his parents decided to try  _that_  again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Leia?"

"Can we get two more fishies tomorrow?"

"Leia, we just got fishies."

"We know," said Luke, poking his head out from behind Obi-Wan's leg. "But have fishies for you, and me, and Leia, and Threepio, and Dormé. We need fishies for Daddy-"

"-and Obi-Wan!" finished Leia.

Padmé smile, eyes glistening. "Well," she said looking at Anakin "we will have to get more fish then. He smiled back.

"Yay! Seven fishies! Seven fishies!"

"Alright!" said their mother. "Time for bed, darlings."

"No! Daddy, please?"

"We're not tired, Mommy."

"No, your mother's right," said Anakin, "Time for bed."

"Say goodnight to Obi-Wan," said Padmé.

Much to Obi-Wan's surprise and Anakin's amusement, the twins hugged Obi-Wan's legs.

"Bye Obi-Wan."

"G’night Obi Kenobi."

"Good night younglings. Sleep well."

"Be right back, Obi-Wan," muttered Anakin.

Obi-Wan watched as the newly found family trooped back into the apartment. Small smile situated on his face, he turned back to the Coruscant traffic. Yes, the Order would have to change. Any doubting master could see that if they saw the small family Anakin had inadvertently created. And somehow, he had been adopted as well into this little family.  _Seven fishies, indeed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is not the end! We have an epilogue that goes along with this story that takes place in the future. Thanks for reading!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later, we check back in with the Skywalker clan

Epilogue:  _You're standing next to me, my mind holds the key, set my spirit free_

__

**Fifteen years later**

Padmé walked into her bedroom quietly, depositing her bags on the floor. She glanced over at the bed to see her husband sleeping on his back, one arm covering his eyes, the other sprawled across the mattress. She shook her head, smiling. Honestly, Ani didn't sleep in very often, but the twins would be over for lunch soon. She walked over to the bed and leaned over her husband's sleeping form. She kissed his mouth softly and he stirred.

"Ani," she said softly and he stirred again. She kissed him once more, this kiss lasting slightly longer than the last. She felt him moving and pulled back just as his eyes opened.

"Are you an angel?" he rasped, voice still thick with sleep. She laughed at him and sat on the edge of the bed as he became more accustomed to his waking state.

"What time is it?" he yawned, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Late. The twins will be here for lunch soon. You even out slept Obi," she teased, pausing slightly. She stood up and walked over to her bags. "Force knows why you're so tired," she said loftily, back toward him so he wouldn’t see her grin. She glanced over her shoulder to see his raised eyebrows, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're the cause of it," he said as he swung his legs out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Padmé unpacked her bags and thought back on the night before.

"So," said Anakin from the bathroom, "what did you buy?"

She entered the bathroom and leaned against the door frame as her husband began to brush his teeth. "Well, a few odds and ends that Leia and I need for tonight. I found a really lovely comb that would be perfect for part of Shmi's life day gift. Oh! Dormé found a perfect shawl for tonight. Quite a steal, as well."

He spit out the toothpaste into the sink and looked at her, confused. "Dormé is going to the gala tonight?" he asked before he began to brush again.

"Yes," she said, inspecting her nails, then looking back at him "with Obi-Wan."

Anakin choked. He spit out the rest of his toothpaste and stuck his mouth under the faucet. "W-What?" he spluttered, hurriedly wiping off the water from his face with his forearm. " _Obi-Wan_? Obi-Wan  _Kenobi_?"

Padmé rolled her eyes. "No, Obi-Wan Skywalker. Yes, of course Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has a date?" Anakin clarified.

"Yes, and I think it's  _wonderful_. Dormé hasn't been very sociable since Cobb passed away four years ago, but who could blame her. He was a wonderful man, but she is far too young to behave like a widow for the rest of her life, and we all know Cobb wouldn't want that. Noah will be ten soon and he likes Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan has a date," murmured Anakin, still in shock. Then suddenly he was smirking. "Obi-Wan has a  _date_!"

His wife narrowed her eyes at him. "Now listen here, Anakin Skywalker," she said, pushing off the wall and poking him in his bare chest. "This is a very good thing for  _both_  of our very good friends. You will  _not_  embarrass them tonight."

"He didn't tell me he asked Dormé to go with him," he said, almost giddy.

Padmé snorted. "Oh, I  _wonder_  why. You look like a hog in poodoo."

"Yeah, well," he said, grabbing her hand softly within his. "This is Obi-Wan. My former master,  _self-proclaimed bachelor,_  Obi-Wan Kenobi.  _And he has a date tonight_!" he said gleefully.

She sighed, knowing this argument was futile. "At least don't tease him in front of Dormé," she bargained.

He tilted her face towards his, and bent down. "Whatever you want, my love."

* * *

 

Leia Skywalker opened the door to the apartment she had grown up in. She stood in the doorway for a moment, a garment bag slung over her arm, letting the memories wash over her. A scream broke her from her nostalgia.

"Obi, give it  _back_!" yelled nine-year-old Shmi Skywalker.

Small for her age to begin with, Shmi's slight figure was no match for Obi-Wan's larger one. Twelve years old, and everyone already could tell that he would be the only Skywalker that took after their father's stature. Obi definitely had the advantage as he held Ami's datapad above his head. Ami launched herself at her brother, grabbing hold at his relatively new Padawan braid.

"OW! Shmi, get off!"

"Give it back!"

"Let go first!"

"No give it ba-"

The duo froze as the datapad flew out of Obi's hand and into Leia's. Leia raised an eyebrow and said, "Obi, have you even been home twenty-four hours?"

Obi-Wan had been chosen by Jedi Knight Daniel Tron to be his Padawan. Tron was about five or six years older than Leia and Luke and seemed to be a good match for their rambunctious little brother. He lived at the temple with his master, but came home often enough on weekends, as per tradition of Jedi Padawans whose families lived on Coruscant.

Spitting blonde hair out of her mouth, Shmi untangled herself from her brother and ran to her sister. She wrapped her arms around Leia's waist.

"Oh Leia, thank goodness! You saved me from this  _brute_!"

Leia laughed and kissed her sister's forehead, giving her back her datapad. Obi-Wan rolled his brown eyes, walking over to his sisters.

"You're starting to sound like Threepio," he said and Shmi narrowed her blue eyes at him. Leia ran her hand through her brother's brown hair playfully, making him scrunch up his face and swat her hand.

"Force Obi! You're nearly as tall as I am!" she said.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'what do they feed you at the temple?' I'll run my head through a wall."

She laughed again and gave his braid an affectionate tug. "Then I'll save you the trouble, baby brother."

He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Shmi began to unzip the garment bag, but Leia lightly slapped her hand.

"You'll see later."

Anakin walked into the room, hair damp from his shower. "Hello, Leia."

"Hi Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I need to hang this up." She walked out of the room and into her parents' bedroom. Leia had wanted Padmé to style her hair for the gala given to celebrate the creation of the New Republic and the fall of Palpatine.

Leia hung up her dress and surveyed her parents' bedroom. She walked to the window and crossed her arms over her chest. Her home had changed over the years. Extra bedrooms had been added for Obi and Shmi. But the general  _feel_  hadn't shifted much. Her home felt safe and loving and just a  _tad_  bit chaotic. She jumped slightly as a large crash erupted from the living room.

"Obi-Wan Skywalker!" said her mother, voice sounding extremely irritated. Leia smiled and sighed.  _Well, there is no place like home._

Almost everyone was seated around the table when Luke walked.

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late," he said. His face was slightly flushed and his hair was slightly damp, as if he just got out of the shower. Padmé walked into the dining room with a bowl of fruit and her son kissed her on the cheek.

"Cutting it close, Luke," said Padmé, teasingly sitting down.

"Yeah!" said Shmi adoringly. "Obi might have eaten all the food before you got here!"

"Hey!" said Obi-Wan, miffed.

"I was sparring this morning at the temple, and I had to shower," explained Luke, sitting down and piling food onto his plate.

"When has your stomach ever ranked higher over your hygiene?" Leia laughed.

Luke made a face at her, mouth full.

The Skywalker family dug into their meal, chatting and laughing amicably.

"Do you have a date tonight, Lukie?" asked Shmi.

Luke smirked slightly, taking a sip of his caf. "Actually, I do."

"Who?" asked his mother, curiously.

"Mara Jade."

Leia choked on her caf. " _Liar,_ " she spluttered as Obi smacked her on the back.

Luke's smirk widened, raising his arms in mock surrender. "Search me, I'm not lying."

Leia's jaw dropped. "There is no  _way_  she'd agree to go with you. She's one of the only women who can actually call you out when you’re being an ass!"

"Leia!" admonished Padmé as Anakin laughed.

"Sorry Mom, but its true! Did she lose a bet or something Luke?"

Luke's face fell momentarily, but Leia caught it.

"No! She lost a bet? Really?"

Luke's face was smooth. "I bet her I could beat her in a duel, and I did."

"Luke, are you sure that was wise?" asked Padmé.

"I'm sure, Mom. Believe me. I have a plan."

"Yes, but if-"

"So Leia's taking Han…" said Luke, desperate not to be the center of attention.

"Luke!" shrieked Leia.

"Is that true? Are you taking Han?" asked Anakin sharply.

Throwing her twin a withering glare, she faced her father. "Yes, I am."

"Leia-"

"Don't start, Dad."

"-No."

"Dad, you like Han, remember? You think Han's brilliant. You said he was the best pilot you've seen! And-"

"Leia, he's seven years older than you."

"So? Mom's four- nearly five years older than you! And you had  _children_  younger than I am now!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

"I'm not a child anymore! I don't even live here!"

"You're  _my_  child!"

Leia stood up. "Not only are you a complete hypocrite, but you actually have no say in the matter," she spat at him. She stormed away.

_Sorry_ , Luke thought at his sister, wincing at his own stupidity. She closed her mind to him.

Padmé glared at her husband. "Well, you handled  _that_  well." She stood up, casting her eldest son a glance. "The pair of you."

Slowly but surely Obi and Shmi left the dining room table, leaving the Anakin and Luke in disgrace. After a few minutes, Anakin broke the silence.

"So, what's going on with you and Mara?"

Luke groaned. "Dad, please-"

"No," said Anakin, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm serious. I mean, I remember you chasing Leia around here when you were- I don't know, ten? And she was chanting 'Lukie loves Mara! Lukie loves Mara!' You almost chopped off her hair."

Luke rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"My boy," said Anakin, chuckling softly and shaking his head. "You're a man after my own heart. I was in love with your mother after the first time I saw her."

"Dad, I am  _not_ in  _love_  with her!" Luke declared vehemently.

Anakin raised his eyebrow. "Son, I trained you. And as much as it pains for you to admit it, I  _know_  you."

"I'm not! It's just- I mean-" he broke off. "People…people _like_ me. And they  _fawn_  and compliment me and that's nice and all. But Mara… _doesn't_. She doesn't feed me bullshit like others do. And it's honest and refreshing and…" he trailed off.

Anakin tried to quash his smile. "She's very pretty," he said easily. Luke nodded, light-years away. "And talented goes almost without saying."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Luke stood up. "Well, I better go try and make amends with my sister. Then, I'll be off. I'll see you later, Dad."

Anakin nodded and watched his son walk out of the dining room. He got up and absently walked out to the balcony, thinking about his children. He clasped his hands behind his back, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

* * *

 

Anakin was unsure to exactly how many hours had passed before he felt his eldest daughter step onto the balcony. She stood next to him; arms crossed, but said nothing. He opened his eyes and glanced towards her. She had on a dark burgundy dress. The dress flared out at her hips and was off the shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into and intricate bun, with tiny white pearls stuck into it and a few curl falling around her face.

With a pang, he was reminded that his little Leia was no longer so  _little_.

"Mama says we fight like this because we are so similar," she said, still not looking at him.

Anakin nodded. "You  _are_  very much like me," he allowed.

"Then is it safe to say that you hate fighting with me as much as I hate fighting with you?"

He turned to look at her. She cast him a sideways glance. "More than safe," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him.

"Daddy, you know I love you."

"Yes darling, I know."

"It's just… I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know that too," he sighed.

"Han's a good man," she said softly. "I'm not saying I'm going to marry him or anything. But I really like him, Dad. And it would break my heart if you stopped liking him because I started too."

His heart squeezed in that way that only daughters could make it. "Alright, I'll try. But you have to understand my reservations. I'd hate to see you hurt."

"I know, Dad. I don't want to be hurt either. But I'd rather chance it and be hurt than not and then end up unhappy. Surely  _you_  can understand  _that_."

"I can," he said simply. He could. If he hadn't, Luke, Leia, Obi, and Ami probably wouldn't be alive. He kissed the top of Leia's head. "I love you, Leia."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

 

He walked into his bedroom to see his wife sitting at her vanity, applying makeup.

"Did you talk to Leia?" she asked pointedly as he shut the door and began to change into more formal clothes.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I told her I'd try and accept her and… _Han_."

Padmé laughed softly. "Do or do not, there is no try."

He laughed outright, shaking his head. "You are definitely a Jedi's wife." He paused. "I talked to Luke about him and Mara."

"Did you really?

"Yes, and I think she'd be good for him."

"How so?"

"Well, you heard Leia. Mara isn't afraid to give him a good telling off when he needs it. And you know for a fact he  _does_  need it every now and again. The way he was talking about her…I told him he reminded me of myself when I met you and he definitely denied  _that_ , but I don't think I'm that off base."

"I don't know, Ani. He had to place a _bet_ with her to go out with him."

"You know Luke, Padmé. He can be a bit of a show off when he wants to be, which doesn't impress Mara. She's also very stubborn."

"Luke and Mara, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She was silent for a moment. "Luke and Mara, Leia and Han…Our children are growing up, aren't they?"

"Yes," he answered, not wanting too. He looked in the mirror, fixing his robes. "I wonder what Obi-Wan will say when he see's Luke and Mara together tonight. He loves Mara like a daughter."

"Yes, but he loves Luke too."

"Yeah, I know that, but it's not the same. He trained Mara like he trained me. He  _raised_  her. Plus, it's different with daughters," he said, thinking on his own daughters. At least Shmi was still young. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his wife.

She was radiant.

She had on a silver gown that fell straight to the floor. Her hair was pulled out of her face, but fell in soft curls down her back. She had on silver dangling earrings, a diamond bracelet, and the japor snippet he made her when they were children around her neck. Still, after all these years, she could still take his breath away. She made him feel like he was nine, in awe of an angel; like he was nineteen, burning for her; like he was twenty-six, so in love and desperate to be with her, all at the same time.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and he leaned into it. "I know it's hard for you, this thing with Leia and Han, but Han  _is_  a good man. If we knew anybody to treat Leia right, it'd be Han. He already proved  _that_  much to you."

"Yes, I know. Leia said just as much." He ran his thumb lightly over her lips. "You look beautiful, my love."

She smiled softly, a smile she reserved solely for him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Ani. You look rather handsome yourself."

He bent his head to meet hers. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled again and before pressing her lips to meet his she whispered back "I love you too."

* * *

 

Anakin and Padmé entered the hall where the gala was taking place arm in arm. Many dignitaries stood about, chatting with one another. Anakin's eyes scanned the room, catching sight of his son and daughter with their respective dates. Padmé saw where he was looking and smiled.

"Come on, love, let's make our rounds." Anakin frowned slightly, and she squeezed his arm. "Let the children be for now. We'll see them later," she said softly.

They mingled, saying hello to this and that acquaintance and friend. After what felt like  _hours_ , Anakin and Padmé reached their eldest children.

"Hello everybody," said Padmé. The group greeted the older couple. "You all look lovely. Mara that color suits you."

Mara Jade tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear and smiled. She had on a simple emerald green dress that fell to the floor. The front was cut modestly and the back was backless.

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"Are you all having a good time?" asked Anakin.

"Best party I've ever been too," said Han, flashing Leia a smile.

Anakin was about to respond, but he caught sight of something far more amusing. He grinned, eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Dad, what are you-" started Luke, jaw-dropping mid-sentence. "You've been holding out on us!" accused Luke, jerking his head in the direction of Obi-Wan and Dormé. Mara gaped at the couple.

Anakin shook his head. "Not me, I only found out this morning. You're mothers the one who's been holding out."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Leia.

"Because I know you all too well," answered Padmé, with no remorse.

Anakin glanced at Mara, who was still shocked. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you either."

She shook her head. "N-no," she said, grin slowly beginning to resurface "no, he didn't."

Obi-Wan and Dormé were walking over to them.

Padmé turned to her husband. "Be good," she said, semi threateningly.

"I promised, remember?"

"Just reminding you, love."

After half an hour of Obi-Wan pointedly ignoring Anakin, Anakin finally got him alone.

"So," he said and Obi-Wan winced in anticipation "Anything you'd like to share, Obi-Wan?"

"No, actually," he answered with as much dignity he could muster.

"Really? Nothing new or exciting in your life?"

"I've tried a new recipe. Would you like to hear it?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Is it a romantic dinner type? Or more of a breakfast in bed?"

"Anakin!"

Anakin laughed. "Oh, come on Obi-Wan. Why didn't you tell me? You would've known I would've found out eventually."

"Frankly, it was none of your business," said Obi-Wan, crossing his arms. Anakin snorted. "And I've known you far too long to give you ammunition like that."

"Well, all I've got to say, it's about time."

" _What_?" asked Obi-Wan, completely bewildered.

Anakin shrugged, grinning. "All I'm saying that's an awfully long time to hold a candle, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth preparing to deny the point, but simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like you should talk."

Anakin chuckled. "Touché." He looked over to where his wife and Dormé were talking. "She looks happy. And so do you."

"I  _was_  before I started to talk to you," said Obi-Wan smiling.

"Speaking of looking happy," said Anakin, watching Mara walk across the room right towards him and Obi-Wan.

"You mean  _smug,_ " corrected Obi-Wan. "Hello, Mara," he said.

"Obi-Wan," she said, smirking. "Tell me, am I getting the mummy I've always wanted?"

"That depends," said Obi-Wan, smirk matching hers "Am I getting a son-in-law?"

Her smirk dropped. "No, no, no. That is not the same as  _you._ "

"I don't see how it's not," he chuckled.

"It isn’t!" she insisted. "I know you! You must have asked her  _at least_  three weeks in advanced. I…I was shanghaied it to…this…uh-"

"I believe the word you are looking for is  _date,_ " said Luke smoothly, sliding right beside her.

She gave him a quick glare. "Yes,  _whatever_...this  _thing_  only this morning. You had ample time to tell me."

Luke held out his hand to Mara. "Would you like to dance?"

She turned slightly pink and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I… "

"Come on, I know you like to dance," he said.

"Alright, fine," she said, placing her hand in his. She narrowed her eyes at the two older men, warning them not to comment and walked off with Luke.

"What's going on there?" asked Obi-Wan as he watched the pair begin to dance.

"Oh, I think he's in love with her," said Anakin offhandedly, watching his daughter dance with Han.

" _What_?" said Obi-Wan, shocked. "Since when?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't think he realizes it yet. And she'll take even longer to. Like father, like son, eh?"

"She's…she's very young," said Obi-Wan uneasily.

Anakin nodded. "I know just how you feel." He sighed. "Well," he said, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "I'm going to follow my son's example. I suggest you do the same."

As if she felt him move closer, Padmé's gaze shifted to him. He gestured with his head to the dance floor and she nodded. Politely excusing herself from Dormé's presence, she met her husband on the dance floor.

He took her hand wordlessly as they began to dance. "Are you having a nice time?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, I am. Everyone seems to be." She her eyes went to where Obi-Wan and Dormé were, just starting to dance, albeit a little awkwardly. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

Anakin followed her gaze, smirking slightly. "I don't think I ever want to equate Obi-Wan with the word  _adorable_  but yes, they are rather endearing."

"And the children?"

"Yes…the children. They don't seem to be children anymore, do they?"

"Oh, tear my heart in two, why don't you?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy," he said softly.

"So am I," she said, resting her head on his chest, understanding his sentiment completely.

Twenty-two years ago neither of them would have been able to fathom the life they lived together. Their life was never easily explained, nor was it ever the same. Ever since they found each again the loved they shared between them and their children were always a constant.

Well, that, and a full fish tank.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, folks. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
